Kroki na korytarzu
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Napisane po szóstym tomie, siłą rzeczy niekanoniczne. Kiedy wojna dobiegła końca, jaka przyszłość czeka bohaterów jasnej strony? Dedykowane przez tłumaczkę wszystkim ofiarom w dwunastą rocznicę bitwy o Hogwart.


_**oryginał: **__Kroki na korytarzu__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Kroki na korytarzu

* * *

Szybkie kroki odbijały się echem od nagich ścian, gdy dwóch mężczyzn pośpieszało ciemnym, wyludnionym korytarzem. Gdzieś za nimi cichły ostatnie krzyki bitwy. Iskry i promienie wszystkich barw rozświetlały tam powietrze, oni jednak o tym nie mieli pojęcia, zapuszczając się oraz głębiej w trzewia budynku.

W końcu dotarli do znajomych drzwi. Dysząc ciężko, jednocześnie dobyli różdżek i otworzyli drzwi samą mocą ich zaklęć. Po chwili znaleźli się w miejscu przeznaczenia.

- Czy naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, Severusie? - spytał młody ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

Zielone oczy spojrzały w czarne.

Trzy dni wcześniej Harry Potter znalazł i zniszczył ostatni horkruks. Pół godziny temu nareszcie pokonał Voldemorta. Kiedy upewnił się, że tym razem czarnoksiężnik naprawdę zginął, teleportował się do Ministerstwa Magii. Aurorzy sami mogli sobie poradzić z pozostałymi przy życiu śmierciożercami - to już nie była jego bitwa.

- Dawno się na to zdecydowałem. Nie mam przed sobą żadnej przyszłości.

- Jesteś pewny? Poręczyłbym za ciebie. Powiedziałbym im, jak bardzo nam pomogłeś. Jak wiele razy mnie ratowałeś. To musi mieć jakieś znaczenie.

Blady uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy starszego mężczyzny. To było coś nowego, nawet w ciągu tych ostatnich osiemnastu miesięcy niepewnej przyjaźni.

- Jedyne, co ma znaczenie, Harry, to że zabiłem Albusa Dumbledore'a. - Uniósł rękę, kiedy nastolatek otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować. - Nie będą słuchali wyjaśnień. A ja nie zamierzam ich do tego zmuszać. Nikt nie jest w stanie potępić mnie za to bardziej niż ja sam. Wciąż jednak jestem dumnym Ślizgonem. Pragnę zakończyć to na własnych warunkach, nie zaś czekać na pocałunek dementora lub coś gorszego, skoro nie ma już dementorów...

Znowu się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na swoje odkryte lewe przedramię. Mroczny Znak znikł.

- Dziękuję, Harry, że mnie uwolniłeś. Na więcej niż jeden sposób. Czarodziejski świat zawdzięcza ci swoje życia. Ja zawdzięczam ci również duszę.

Wyciągnął rękę do młodego człowieka, który natychmiast chwycił ją mocno.

- Nie poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie, Severusie. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Ale jeszcze się nie żegnamy.

Spojrzał na łagodnie falującą zasłonę. Tak wiele znajomych głosów szeptało do niego.

- Idę z tobą - powiedział spokojnie.

Jego towarzysz odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Nie! Dlaczego? Wypełniłeś swoje zadanie, możesz zacząć naprawdę żyć. Ludzie zawdzięczają ci wszystko.

- Tak - zgodził się Harry. - Ceniliby kogoś, kim nie jestem, i zabiliby ciebie, najlepszego przyjaciela, jaki mi pozostał. Wszyscy, których kochałem - wskazał zasłonę - dawno już przez nią przeszli. Ty będziesz ostatni. Wypełniłem moje zadanie. Nie ma przede mną przyszłości w takim samym stopniu, jak nie ma jej przed tobą.

Severus Snape przypatrywał mu się uważnie.

- No to chodźmy - stwierdził ostatecznie. - Lepiej się pośpieszmy, bo oni zaraz tu będą.

Złapali się za ręce.

- Śmierć jest jedynie początkiem wspaniałej nowej przygody - przypomnieli sobie nawzajem z uśmiechem i razem weszli za zasłonę.

Severus patrzył, jak na Harry'ego rzuciło się kilkanaście w większości czarno- i rudowłosych osób, z których każda próbowała go uściskać w tym samym momencie, i roześmiał się.

Wtedy poczuł, jak i jego obejmują silne ramiona. Spojrzał w znajome błyszczące niebieskie oczy i nareszcie usłyszał głos, za którym od tak dawna tęsknił:

- Witaj w domu, najdroższe dziecko. Wspaniale się sprawiłeś.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
